Joker Parents AU One shots collections
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Here is a fun little thing for our P5 MC. Since we have no idea who his parents are or how they interact with him, that means we can have fun with it. So here a bunch of one shots featuring different characters from others series as Joker parents. Let enjoy this as best we can and see what we can come up with! Joker pairings various for certain chapters. Rated T for safety.


**This just for fun really.**

**I had wonder what would be if Akira(Joker) had different parents and how it would effects the story.**

**So, if there anyone you want to see be a daddy/mommy for Akira?**

**The only rule here is that this stay within Anime, games and Visual Novels/manga.**

**So, leave a review on who you want to see and give your opinion on why.**

**Side note, all characters will be AU to stay true to Persona 5 game, but they will keep things the same. But they will play under a different rule. **

**But also, you know, leave a review on what you think.**

**Now, enjoy this one!**

**Parent: K****azuma Kiryu (Yakuza series)**

Akira had thought he be out of this life.

He should have know better.

His father was deep in this world and he been around long enough in this world to be drag back at a moment notice.

He should have listen to his father and stay away anything remotely Yakuza.

But he couldn't leave Iwai alone and he needed gear for the group.

And now he stand here with Iwai, and the bastard Masa holding a knife to Iwai son, Kaoru Mune.

And add in the fact that Kaoru birth parents weren't good people, yeah.

He up shit creek without a paddle.

"Let him go." Akira said, trying to persuade the man to Kaoru go.

"Oh shut up kid. You don't matter. If anything, your the least important piece here. I could kill you as a warning though." Masa said with a smirk as he press the knife closer to Kaoru neck, making Iwai and Akira grit their teeth in frustration.

"Now Iwai. I'm not going to tell you again. Get me the guns and you can have your son back. Or I'll kill the kid in the glasses first as a warning." Masa said with a sneer.

"I like to see you try you little shit." A cold voice said from behind Masa and Kaoru.

Masa made to turn around to see who had the _balls _to threaten him with a hostage, but he was met with a fist to the face.

Masa was then sent flying a few feet away from their spot and landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Iwai mouth was so open that the thing from his mouth fell to the floor and Akira eyes widen in shock as he saw _who _just save them.

The man just stray past the shock duo and went up to the struggling Masa as he try to regain his bearing.

"What that about killing that kid?" The man ask with a cold tone as he cracks his knuckles as he gotten closer.

Masa look up in fear to the voice of the man of who punch him.

He nearly fainted in fear as he saw the man and knew who this was.

"Kazuma Kiryu, the Dragon of Dojima. W-what are YOU doing here?" Masa ask with pure terror in his voice.

"I came to visit someone important to me, but then I saw you here with a knife to a _kid _neck and threaten these two. Now, I'm going to break your face." Kiryu said as he grab the man by the collar and pull him up to his feet.

"Oh man he piss." Akira whisper in sympathy.

'Holy shit. Never thought I see the Dragon himself here. And helping for the matter.' Iwai thought in shock.

"P-please! S-spare me sir!" Masa beg.

"It too late to beg. You will be dealt by the clan head after I beat you down." Kiryu said as he pull his fist back and started to punch Masa in the face as hard as he could and kept on repeating it for a few seconds.

After a while, Kiryu stop as he saw that Masa face was now black and blue with blood coming out of his noise and mouth.

"Good enough. Your lucky I don't kill you for threatening my son." Kiryu said as he drop the unconscious Masa to the ground.

Kiryu turn around and walk up to Iwai, Kaoru who was hiding behind his father as Kiryu present scare him too much and Akira, who was sweating bullets and was looking down to the ground in fear.

Kiryu said nothing as he walk past Iwai and Kaoru and stop in front of Akira.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Kiryu ask softly to Akira, making Iwai and Kaoru blink in surprise.

"I-i'm fine. You came just in time father." Akira said with a small smile as he look Kiryu face.

Iwai and Kaoru expression were that of shock.

"Father!?" Iwai and Kaoru shouted in surprise.

"Hmm? Hey, I know you. Your Iwai aren't you? Majima told me he miss you before you retire." Kiryu said in surprise as he look Iwai up and down as he recall the picture show him to him by Majima when he try to fight him once again.

"Y-Yes Fourth Chairman! I am Iwai! Former Majima family member!" Iwai said as he straighten his back as Kiryu eyes were on him.

"Heh. No need to be formal. We both are fathers here. I recall Majima telling you left the group to raise a kid. I' guessing that him right there?" Kiryu said as he look at Kaoru, making him straighten his back as well as he saw that his father was so nervous around this man.

"Yes I am!" Kaoru said with a squeak.

Akira chuckle a little.

This always happen whenever his friends or teachers meet his father.

"Anyway, not meaning to change the subject, but why are you father? I thought you be with Uncle Majima on a business trip?" Akira ask with a rose brow.

'Uncle Majima!? This kid uncle is my former boss and I never notice!?' Iwai thought in shock.

"Well, we finish early as soon got word of what happen. We finish it up quickly and rush back. But as soon we return, you were already gone. I try to talk your mother, but she wouldn't even listen to me and complain how she wanted a normal family and her only son turn out to be nothing more then a thug." Kiryu said with a sigh.

Akira flinch at that part.

He recall how mother wouldn't even face him and just sent him away with nothing more then a letter and address.

He cry all night after that.

"Majima wanted to stab her, but we ask around and check with our friends who had connections and found out you came here. So I came ahead see you." Kiryu finish explaining.

"O-oh. I see." Akira said as he look down in shame as he realize he not only made him worry, but most likely he knew what happen.

Akira look up to see as he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his father kind smile.

"Akira, despite what everyone is saying, I couldn't be more proud of you for sticking up for that woman. You did the right thing and I'm proud of you." Kiryu said as he pull Akira into a hug.

One that Akira return with a bit of tears of joy as he finally felt relief that knowing his father still love him.

He would be lying to say he wasn't scare that his father would disown him for what happen. But it seem his worries was for nothing.

Iwai and Kaoru smile at the son and father. They will wait for a bit before they take Masa to deal with Majima.

Majima will be piss about him harassing Iwai and his son, cheat his family out of money and support.

But nothing will compare to a piss Majima at the news of his nephew nearly getting stab by Masa, his own man.

There will be blood to spill.

(Later)

Akira and Kiryu were heading to Kiryu apartment for the night and go to the school the next day.

Kiryu want to see if the school giving his son his education and treating him well.

Akira didn't have the heart to tell him someone leak his criminal record and everyone at the school hate him.

But there another problem he have.

He don't know if he should introduce his father to his girlfriend.

Who also his teacher.

Who also his maid.

...It should be fine right?

I mean surely he could handle his father watching for the day and meeting his girlfriend right?

(The next day)

Akira slam his head down on his hands as the whisper begin.

He should know this will happen.

"A-as you can see. Mr Kazuma will be observing the class for the day to make sure his son is in good hand. So please go about your class like usual." Kawakami said as he whole body was shaking.

From whether from meeting a very intimidating man or the fact said man was the father of the student she was currently dating at the moment.

Mostly likely both if he have to bet.

And add in the (Not so) whispers make this worst.

"Holy shit that guy scary. No wonder the guy a criminal."

"Yeah. We need to stay away even more now."

"Man that guy is hot AF."

"He can squeeze me in his arms any day."

Akira is use to the last comments about how handsome or hot his father is, but he could still live without it.

Kiryu was already glaring at the kids who insult his son with such scorn, it a miracle they aren't dead yet.

'This is going to be a long day.' Akira thought with a sigh.

And so, the day went on as normal.

Or, as normal as girls trying to flirt with Kiryu or the guys staying clear of Kiryu as you can get.

But then moment of truth happen when he text his friends to met him in at the 'hideout' later.

He also text Kawakami met him at outside of the school soon.

And so, Kiryu and Akira were in front of the school as the students were going home for the day and glance at Kiryu with a nervous expression and hurry along.

After a few minuets of waiting, Kawakami rush out of the school with her jacket and her hair that look more fix.

"Akira? Why is your teacher here?" Kiryu ask with a rise brow.

"I-i'll explain soon. We should go somewhere private to talk." Akira said with a slight gulp.

Kiryu said nothing, but nodded in understanding.

The three left and went to a restaurant near by.

After getting a seat and ordering their food that Akira decided to drop the bombshell on his father.

"F-father. I need to tell you something important." Akira started.

"What is? You can tell me anything." Kiryu said softly, but he already have an idea on what it is.

"I-it about us. We are dating Mr Kazuma." Kawakami said as she took over for Akira as she was the adult and needed to be the one to tell Kiryu.

Kiryu stare at the two without saying a word for a moment, making the two nervous.

"Are you serious about each other?" Kiryu ask after a while.

"Y-yes I am!" Akira said quickly.

"I am too." Kawakami said a nod.

Kiryu stare at the two for a moment and sigh.

"Well, so as long your both happy. All I ask you keep Akira out of trouble and make sure he keep his studies up. Gods know he can get into trouble without eyes on him." Kiryu said with a serious expression.

"I will sir. I know that Akira-kun can be a bit of a...handful student. But I do love him dearly all the same.

"...Was I just insulted by my girlfriend and father at the same time." Akira ask with a sweatdrop.

"Hmm. I wonder how long before I be a grandfather." Kiryu said as he image little children calling him granddad, making the two blush in embarrassment.

"D-dad!" Akira said with a red face, making Kiryu chuckle.

Kawakami face was a deep shade of red in embarrassment.

The three sat and talk more as they waited for their food.

Kiryu smile to himself as he saw he was worry for nothing.

'He happy here. Despite how his classmates treat him and how the teachers handle him, he made friends and found love here. Maybe that why she sent him here. She can't handle seeing her son not because he became a criminal, but cause she fail to protect him. She made the right choice, but she didn't have to break our son heart.' Kiryu thought as he watch how the two lovebirds were laughing and joking with a hint of flirting in their conversation.

'Oh well. I can help her fix it later. For now though, I will enjoy this peaceful moment before-' Kiryu thought before a loud voice cut into his thinking.

"Kiryu-chan! Akira-chan! I'm here~!" A voice shouted, making Kiryu and Akira flinch and sigh.

"Majima-san/Uncle Majima no..." The two said sadly, making Kawakami worry.

Well, at least it won't be dull now.

**And done. I hope you enjoy the first one-shot chapter of this story.**

**I know it not the best, but I did my best to fix up what I could.**

**Anyway, leave a review on who should be Akira father/mother and why.**

**If you have a certain idea how it goes, feel free to add it too. I want to see what you guys come up with. **

**I look forward to what happen next.**

**Goodnight everyone and stay safe out there. **


End file.
